


Loved

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Triptych [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Kinky lovemaking makes the best afternoon.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Triptych [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have subscribers to [Freed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056255) so here's a final part 3 :D

Zoro wakes up to Sanji caressing his arm. He dazedly opens his one good eye and gazes at the blond, a soft smile appearing at the corners of his mouth as he relishes in the gentle touches.

"Hey", Sanji softly says.

"Hey", Zoro echoes with a sleepy voice.

The blond threads a hand through his marimo's short hair, and his own grin intensifies.

The green-haired man leans into the touch, a soft hum reverberating through his chest as he does so.

"I'm so happy you're here", the other quietly says.

Zoro feels like his heart just grew bigger. He says in return, "So am I."

A pleased grin appears on Sanji's face as he keeps caressing green hair.

The pampered man enjoys the sunny view, wondering how he got so lucky. _Speaking of which..._ He chuckles and says, "I think we owe Law dinner."

Sanji rolls his eyes, but finally sighs and nods the affirmative. "Yeah, that's a given."

"I can't believe he'd come up with such a wicked plan to get us... together ?" Zoro trails out as he's suddenly unsure of himself.

Sanji leans in and places a firm kiss on his marimo's lips.

Reassured, Zoro responds in kind.

As the cook leans back, he says, "At any rate, I'm glad he did." With a soft chuckle of his own, he adds, "I find it hard to believe we were both blind, though."

Zoro looks to the side, feels heat rising up his cheeks. "Yeah... that's kinda weird that even Luffy knew about my... crush on you."

"Aww, marimo~", Sanji coos and grabs Zoro's chin with his fingertips to turn his face towards him, "You're cute when you're flustered."

Said marimo flushes a darker shade of pink, but holds his long-time crush's gaze. "What about you ? How come no one knew about you being into me ?", he counters.

Sanji's mouth falls agape for a short moment, but he catches himself, "I- uh, was in the closet, for starters."

"Is that why you kept up with that stupid act with women ?"

"It's not stupid", the blond protests, "I'm a gentleman, and I may be with you now, but I won't change the way I act towards the ladies."

Zoro's brain freezes mid-sentence and he has to make the other repeat, "May be ?"

"I- I mean... if... you want to...?", Sanji asks, frowning, as he suddenly feels uncertain.

Zoro's arm flies to Sanji's waist to pull him for a hug. He finds himself flush against his long-time crush, relishing in his warmth and his scent wrapped around him, and sighs of delight in the crook of his neck. "Wouldn't want it any other way", he murmurs.

Sanji tightens his hold on his marimo at hearing this, and feels like his heart is going to explode from so many feelings bubbling through his chest. He places a tender kiss on Zoro's hair, another one on his forehead, and simply profits.

A few rays of sunshine peering through the curtains land on their naked and interlaced bodies, one of them illuminating Sanji's golden hair, and Zoro feels like he's graced with an otherworldly view.

The cook sees quiet awe in the other's eyes, feels grateful and happier than ever. Something clicks, then he softly smiles and decides to voice aloud, "I love you."

Zoro opens wide eyes, exhales a breath and his heart misses a beat. "I love you too", he hears himself say in return, his voice betraying a hint of surprise.

Sanji's grin quickly widens until it threatens to split his face in two, and he softly laughs.

Zoro blinks and leans in to capture his lover's mouth in a searing kiss.

The blond answers in kind, tongue darting out to ask for entrance.

His marimo allows the intrusion, letting himself be claimed and moaning into the kiss.

The lewd sounds his lover lets out go straight to Sanji's groin, and he involuntarily bucks his hips against Zoro, betraying a throbbing erection.

Zoro growls when he feels a very interested boner pressed against his stomach, lets his hand run down Sanji's side, along his hip and then between his legs. He circles the painfully hard shaft and gives an experimental tug, all the while never breaking the kiss.

Sanji lets out a loud moan of relief that reverberates through his chest as Zoro touches him, and he leans back to glance at his lover's blessed hand. "Unf- Zoro..."

Zoro looks up at being called by his name. He smirks. "As much as I enjoyed earlier, I want to make you feel good to", he announces.

Sanji raises a curious eyebrow. "Hmm. Should I indulge you this ?"

Zoro slightly pouts, and squeezes on the upstroke.

"Hnn- Well", Sanji continues, "You've been such a good boy earlier", he caresses Zoro's cheekbone.

The green-haired man leans into the touch and feels his heart swell at the unexpected praise.

"So I'll reward you by letting you blow me off."

Zoro darts his tongue out to wet his suddenly dry lips, and eagerly nods.

Sanji has a predatory smile as he anticipates what it's gonna be like to fuck that sinful mouth.

Zoro tries to bury his blush in another kiss, but his lover soon leans back to break it.

"I'm so eager to feel your lips around my dick", he huskily says.

 _Shit, here's that dirty talk again._ The naughty words go straight to Zoro's dick who throbs in response.

"I wonder how well you can take me", Sanji muses.

Zoro knows a challenge when he hears one, and silently accepts it, swallowing in anticipation.

"And I wanna see your gorgeous face full of me", Sanji lowly says, "so here's what we're gonna do..." He unwraps himself from Zoro's body and retrieves the pillow behind his own head. Then he crawls to the end of the bed and places the cushion on the floor at the feet of the bed, and finally turns to Zoro, a sly smirk on his face. "Come and kneel here", he instructs Zoro.

Zoro's dick throbs at the idea of finally tasting his lover, and he quickly executes himself.

Sanji sits at the end of the bed in front of him, feet on each side of Zoro's knees, and presenting a very eager pulsating length to the kneeling man. He places his hands on each side of his hips and invitingly says, "Show me what you've got."

Zoro acknowledges the reminder to the challenge, and dives in head first to engulf Sanji.

The cook can't help a broken noise as the tip of his cock finds heavenly wet and warm torture.

Zoro smirks around the hard shaft and starts bobbing his head up and down, each time taking him in further.

Sanji clutches at the bed sheets as he discovers Zoro is really fucking good at giving head, and _oh fuck that's it-_ that Zoro can take him whole. He exhales a low groan when he feels the back of his marimo's throat and huskily says, "Marimo~ You're such a greedy little slut."

Said marimo feels degraded to be called out like that, but can't really protest when his mouth is full of cock, so instead he retaliates by sucking firmly on the hard dick, hollowing his cheeks on the upstroke and flattening his tongue against the frenulum.

One of Sanji's hands fly to Zoro's head, threading into short green hair, and encouraging him to keep up his pace. "You're so hungry for me, aren't you ? Hnghh-" Sanji's eyes trail down lower. "So hard, too... I bet you're craving me."

Zoro nods just as he keeps blowing Sanji off, humming around him. _I'd let you do anything to me..._

"Aww, marimo..." Sanji's other hand joins the other, and keep Zoro's head in place with his erection halfway inside his mouth. "I'm gonna fuck that sweet mouth of yours", he announces.

Zoro can't help a low moan that vibrates around Sanji's dick.

Sanji takes this as his cue, and with that he starts rolling his hips up with a slow pace, careful not to be too rough.

Zoro opens his mouth, draws his tongue out and keeps his throat open to allow the intrusion.

Seeing his lover so willing under his ministrations, Sanji feels a wave of lust coursing through his veins, and picks up his pace. He profusely and thoroughly enjoys the comfort of Zoro's mouth as he pounds in and out of it, even daring a few harder thrusts just to feel that heavenly tight throat squeezing around his flared tip. At some point he opens his eyes – _When did I close them ?_ – and watches, mesmerized.

Zoro's face flushed red from panting through his nose, his sinful lips wrapped around his shaft, spit messily dribbling down his chin... and, oh, the marimo's touching himself.

Sanji's hips buck back into the bed, and he uses his hands to gently coax the marimo up.

Zoro's eyes fly open, and he dazedly gazes at his lover, mouth agape and still drooling.

Sanji's dick twitches at the lewd sight, but he reminds himself of what he's doing here. "Zoro", he lowly says, "Who told you to touch you ?"

Zoro instantly closes his mouth and regains his senses. _Oh, shit._ He groans in annoyance but places his hands behind his back in punition.

Sanji is pleased, and rewards his marimo by gentle pets on the hair and a kiss on the forehead, that has the marimo sighing and leaning into the touch. "Now, why don't you show me what you're capable of, again ? And no cheating allowed : no touching yourself, no rubbing your legs together or whatever. I'll know it."

Zoro grunts but complies, and resumes his blowjob.

Sanji finds himself lost in the delightful heat of Zoro's mouth again and closes his eyes in bliss.

Zoro speeds up his pace and deepthroats Sanji as best as he can with his hands behind his back, but after a few short minutes he can't help it... He opens his eyes and looks up at his lover, whose eyes are still closed, and he takes on the occasion to touch himself... he can't help a small moan of relief as he _finally_ does so.

Sanji feels a quiet hum reverberating through the other's mouth and, without opening an eye, knows that his marimo is disobeying him. He places a foot on the faulty hand, and cracks an eye open as Zoro releases him in surprise. "Who told you to touch you, and more importantly, who told you to stop ?"

Zoro blushes and looks down, mouth slightly agape and spit dribbling down his chin. He can see Sanji's foot coaxing his hand out of the way and feels slightly guilty of having being caught red-handed.

"Naughty boy. You can't help it, can you ?", Sanji teases as he rests his foot on Zoro's thigh, pressing his toes against the firm muscle. "You want to cum so bad you just can't wait."

Zoro flushes a dark pink as he realizes his lover's pinpointed him, doesn't dare look up, and places his hands behind his back once more, intertwines his fingers together in hopes they won't stray away this time.

Sanji's hands move to Zoro's cheeks, and turn his face up. "Look at me, naughty boy... I _will_ make you come, don't worry. But I want to feel your heavenly mouth around me just a little bit more... Is that okay with you ?"

Zoro's gaze finds a blue eye softly boring into his, and the green-haired man curtly nods. "I want to make you feel good", he reasserts.

"Good", Sanji says then before leaning in for a heated kiss. He can feel his own taste lingering on his lover's tongue and it's powerfully arousing.

Zoro leans back to break the kiss, but only to dive down towards Sanji's groin.

The cook braces himself for what promises to be the best blowjob of his life.

And it is, the green-haired man making a show of deepthroating him and sucking him firmly, playing with his tongue around the flared tip and making lewd noises along the way.

Sanji's lost in heavenly torture and knows he won't last much longer, so he decides to tease his marimo a little. He moves his foot from his lover's thigh and presses his toes against his needy marimo's erection.

There's a broken sound vibrating through all of Zoro's body, then he raises a hand to palm at Sanji's calf, inviting him to continue.

Sanji raises an eyebrow but presses the whole length of his foot against Zoro's dick.

Zoro moans and picks up his pace, bobbing his head earnestly.

"Aaghn- Marimo~" Sanji places his other foot on Zoro's hard cock, and starts lazily stroking.

Zoro moans of relief on each stroke, and feels Sanji's length pulsating in his mouth at the vibrations.

Sanji places a warning hand on Zoro's head. "Unf- Zoro ! If you- if you keep that up, I'll- I'll come soon..."

But Zoro's decided : he wants to make Sanji feel as good as he was earlier, and if that means swallowing dick until he comes straight down his throat, he will.

The blond bites his lower lip at seeing his lover so eager, and decides to reward him by giving him a full-blown foot job. He cautiously places Zoro's dick between the soles of his feet and starts rubbing up and down, tightening on the upstroke.

Zoro unabashedly moans at the friction, and is all the more eager to please Sanji. He swallows around him, intent on making him come undone.

The cook makes a strangled noise at feeling the sudden tightness around him, tightens his hold on Zoro's head and squeezes his leaking erection.

Zoro loosens his throat then swallows again, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as the intense stimulation will soon be too much to bear.

Sanji wails, and comes right there and then, holding Zoro's head in place as his hot length throbs along his lover's tongue and thick streams of come splatter down his throat.

Zoro fights against his gag reflex, and swallows load after load, feeling strangely fulfilled and grateful. When he feels the pulsating length softening in his mouth, he slowly releases the over-sensitized member and licks any trace of come he finds.

Sanji shudders through the whole thing, and hungrily looks down at his boyfriend. He sees his still leaking erection is still to be taken care of, and bites his lower lip. "Let me get the lube", he heatedly says. He executes himself, and applies a good dose of the fluid onto Zoro's painfully hard shaft. "I did say I would make you come, and you've been such a good boy, licking me clean", he says. Then he gets back into place, and gives his lover the foot job he's apparently been fantasizing about.

Zoro's hands fly to Sanji's calves, pressing fingertips against firm muscles, gently keeping them close.

Sanji smirks and keeps up his pace.

Zoro adoringly looks up at Sanji and groans when he finally finds the right pressure, the right speed. He abandons himself to his boyfriend's ministrations and closes his eye in delight, tilting his head back to offer his flushed chest to the other's view.

 _Gorgeous._ Sanji feasts on the wondrous view of a wanton marimo offering himself like this, and holds a hand out to palm at a strong pectoral.

Zoro's one good eye flies open as Sanji's fingertip grazes at the scar on his chest, and his breath hitches at the contact, but he feels all the more aroused.

Sanji smirks and decides to torture his marimo until he comes undone beneath him. He playfully pinches Zoro's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pulls then releases it, earning a lewd groan. Then he repeats the motion on both sides, all the while never stopping his foot job.

Soon Zoro's reduced to a quivering and moaning mess, holding tight onto Sanji's calves in a futile attempt to ground himself.

Sanji then leans in to capture his mouth, greedily sucks his tongue as he does so, and relishes in the broken gasps he earns.

The green-haired man melts under all the stimulation, and finally the coil snaps. He comes with a surprised yelp, breaking the kiss in a violent shudder as wave after wave of tingling pleasure rush through his whole body, thick white lines splattering all over his chest.

One of them lands on his chin, and Sanji raises a hand to wipe it out. He lasciviously licks Zoro's come off his fingers, humming as he tastes him.

Zoro comes down from cloud nine as the other releases him to retrieve a box of tissues.

Sanji softly says, "Come here, now, you've been such a perfect boy for me", as he holds a hand out to help Zoro up.

Zoro's heart flutters at being praised, and he lets himself be dragged on the bed.

Sanji lays his lover down and sits next to him, letting him rest his sore muscles. He carefully cleans him up, using a couple of tissues then throwing them into the nearby trash bin. Then he wipes the lube off his feet as well, and lays close to Zoro, lazily splaying a hand over his chest to feel a heartbeat at his fingertips.

Zoro arches his back to lean into the touch, enjoying the safe warmth of his lover's gentle touches. He has a pleased hum and raises a hand to caress Sanji's deceptively strong arm. His gaze finds a blue eye, the other being customarily hidden behind a curtain of golden hair, and he murmurs, "I like the things you do to me. The things you say, too..."

Sanji has an amused smile. "Ooh ? Naughty marimo likes my dirty talk ? Likes to hear about the filthy things I want to do to him ?"

Zoro's dick twitches.

Sanji notices it and smirks. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you, my love", he huskily says.

The green-haired man tightens his hold on Sanji's arm and catches his breath. He swallows and quietly adds at length, "I wanna be yours."

Sanji instantly moves to straddle his boyfriend, and pushes his body flush against Zoro's, possessively wrapping his arms all around him. As he leans up a little, his gaze finds his lover's again, and he murmurs against the trapped man's lips, "Oh, but you _are_." He presses a tender kiss against the curve of Zoro's mouth, and slowly releases his hold on him, leaning up to admire the view. _Holy shit, he really is all mine_ , Sanji realizes. "I love you", he says then, lifting a hand up to caress Zoro's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

Zoro's eye flutters shut, and he abandons himself to his lover's ministrations once more.

Sanji cautiously leans up until he's comfortably sat on Zoro's hips, and places his hands on his boyfriend's sharp hipbones. He runs the pads of his thumbs along them, then slides his hands up Zoro's sides, palming at the strong muscles underneath. He continues his exploration of his lover's body, fingertips grazing at every expanse of skin they can find, and says, "You're gorgeous, strong yet pliant to my desires, and so much more than I would have hoped."

Zoro's heart swells. He softly smiles. "What should I say ? You're pushing all my buttons alright. I want to explore this. With you."

Sanji starts massaging Zoro's upper body, relieving him of any tension. "I sure hope you won't be doing that kind of stuff with anyone else", he warns.

Zoro has a soft chuckle. "Wouldn't want it for the world..."

"Good", Sanji concludes. When he's done massaging Zoro's arms, shoulders and torso, he scoots next to him and starts doing the same to his thighs.

"God, that feels so good", Zoro praises him.

Sanji has an apologetic smile. "I'm sure kneeling for that long didn't do you any good. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Feels much better now", Zoro dazedly says.

Sanji's grin turns soft and his hands go down his lover's muscular legs as he relieves them. He ends up massaging Zoro's feet, earning low delighted moans.

The green-haired man has never felt that showered in attention, pampered and massaged all over. It fills his heart with joy and unconditional love for the cook.

When he's done Sanji comes back to nestle his body against Zoro's slightly taller form, relishing in the warm cocoon that his open arms form around him.

Zoro wraps his arms around Sanji and simply lays there, relaxed and content, in his own personal bubble of happiness.

Sanji nuzzles his nose in the crook of his marimo's neck, places a tender kiss or two on the pulsating beat at its side.

"Hey, Sanji..."

The cook hums in acknowledgement.

Zoro blushes. "You're mine, now, too."

Sanji grins against the curve of Zoro's shoulder. "Aww, marimo's jealous already ? Don't worry, I only want you." He places a few soft kisses there, and tightens his hold on his marimo's waist.

The green-haired man exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding, and threads a hand through Sanji's golden hair.

"Always wanted you, always will", the blond quietly promises.


End file.
